


The Red Sweater

by Dainonico



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Dubious Consent, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Sex, Strangers to Lovers, TKS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico
Summary: Ukyo left the dry cleaning store and when arriving home he noticed the owner made a mistake and gave him someone else's sweater. Now he'll have to give it back to it's rightful owner.
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Saionji Ukyou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	The Red Sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abandonedplant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandonedplant/gifts).



> This is a fic birthday gift for Riza, hope you like it  
> 💖

“Your total is 2200 yen.” 

“Here. Thank you so much.” 

“Thanks to you. Have a great day.” 

Ukyo left the dry cleaning store, tired but somewhat happy to finally finish his errands. It was an early Friday afternoon and the omega wanted to enjoy the weekend before his heat stroke on Monday or Tuesday, his cycle wasn’t exact but he preferred to be prepared to spend the whole week inside his apartment. While walking home he did a mental check of his list: the groceries were already done, he finished his office work so he wouldn’t have anything pending before his return and now he had already picked up his clean clothes. 

It was winter, early December and the blonde omega was eager for the icy serenade and the coolness that also brought out the warmth within. He inserted the key inside the lock and turned the knob to step inside his apartment, a small space with one bedroom and a small kitchen and living room for him; he lived alone so he really didn’t need much. Ukyo walked towards his room and opened the closet to tuck away the clothes, but the moment his fingers touched the smooth cloth of his red sweater, an urge to wear it right now screamed through his cold skin. 

The omega removed his jacket and hung it on the closet before putting on the sweater; a humming of relief left his mouth as he felt the soft and warm fabric brushing against his skin and he got extremely happy when scenting a fresh and salty ocean breeze and then it hit him. That wasn’t his scent nor the dry cleaner’s characteristic soap and then he also noticed that his average size red sweater was now too big for him, long sleeves hanging from his hands and length covering almost down his thighs. 

He looked through the rest of his clothes, they were all there, the sweater was the only pair of clothing that wasn’t his, but the omega didn’t know if there was a way to know who it belonged to. 

Ukyo felt strangely comfortable while wearing it and he even felt warmer; he suddenly felt a little more tired and crawled on top of his bed, tucking himself between the soft covers and placing the red sweater’s sleeve against his nose. The omega sometimes describes himself as someone clumsy as he normally drop things when walking, he had a super sensitive hearing and usually had trouble sleeping by the constant sounds of passing cars or people yelling on the street, he also didn’t use to answer his phone, letting it rang straight to voicemail and constantly blamed himself when things got wrong around his life, but that moment he felt at complete ease. 

His emerald eyes started slowly closing and he was suddenly having a sweet dream. Ukyo was standing on the beach, feeling how the sand hid between his fingers, it smelled like fresh breeze and salty taffy candy; someone was fondly brushing his blushed cheeks and getting the sensation of being complete at last. A mate, perhaps, but Ukyo didn’t know of someone that would want him as his omega; always focused on his own work and his own world, declaring that he didn’t have time to date when in reality he was embarrassed to approach any alpha. 

The omega was smiling in his sleep, happy to dream about a mate by his side, not one that wanted to rescue him and see him as a fragile doll, but one that saw through his intelligence and wanted to nurture his strength and power. If only it wasn’t just a dream. 

Hours passed and suddenly he was awoken by the constant ringing of his phone; Ukyo left it right beside his pillow. He needed a moment to shed the sleep from his brain, to allow the visions to give way to the rest of the day; the omega turned his tired sight to the window, it was almost dawn, he felt so comfortable during the sudden nap that he missed all the day. 

Ukyo whimpered as he moved around in the bed, hand grabbing his phone and placing it on his ear as he muttered a low. “Hello?”

“Saionji-san?”

“Yes, it 's me.”

“I’m so glad you finally picked up!” It was the voice of the dry cleaning’s owner, he sure sounded so relieved. “I’m so sorry to bother you, but we mix your red sweater with another gentleman’s sweater.” 

Ukyo gulped hard as he heard the old man’s voice, he was still wearing that man’s sweater. “Yeah, I noticed the mix, but I got so suddenly tired that I thought of coming tomorrow to tell you.”

“Well, the thing is that the gentleman is right here in the store.” The owner’s voice started sounding nervous. “And he’s very adamant of getting his sweater back.” 

A deep blush invaded the omega’s cheeks, he brushed his golden messy hair away and heavily sighed. He felt so embarrassed, that man wanted his sweater and he took a long nap while wearing it, the omega noticed new wrinkles in every piece of the fabric. “I sure can’t return today.” The omega needed to clean it quickly, before returning it tomorrow morning. 

Ukyo heard the exchange of words in the other line, he tried to ignore it as to give them some privacy but he couldn’t help listening that the man was getting angry by the second, demanding his sweater and threatening to even demand the poor owner. 

“Hey.” Ukyo spoke again in the line. “You know my place isn’t far away from the dry cleaning’s.” He didn’t know why he was suddenly offering that but he felt bad that the man was angry at the owner, yes it was his fault, a human error and he didn’t deserve to be treated that way. “Why don’t you give the man my address and we can make the exchange?”

The owner sounded happy by the proposal and quickly told the client. He accepted it. “I gave your address to him, he said that he’ll arrive in twenty minutes.” 

“Perfect, it’ll be waiting for him.” And with that the omega hung up. 

Ukyo yawned and removed the red sweater from his body while pouting, the scent was so strong and sweet for his taste that it helped him relax during the whole afternoon, but it was now over, he had to clean it quickly before returning it to the owner. 

The omega got out of the bed and ran to his own laundry room. He sighed. The sweater’s fabric was surely cotton voile, very delicate in nature and with a tendency to tear at an attempt to hand wash it, but probably the washing machine could solve the problem quickly, he just needed to entertain the man until the washing cycle was complete. 

Ukyo opened the washing machine’s door, selected a lukewarm temperature and added a bit of detergent and fabric softener while tossing the red sweater inside. He heavily sighed as he pressed the start button. He felt so embarrassed for ruining this stranger’s sweater and he hoped that he didn’t get it actually ruined, if not he’ll need to buy this guy a new one. 

A strange warm sensation began coursing through his body and just when he began feeling strange about it, he heard someone rang the doorbell. Fuck, the guy was a little bit early and the washing cycle had just started. 

Ukyo felt nervous as he walked to the door; all the reasons not to open the door came flooding in as he remembered how mad the guy was with the store’s owner, Ukyo didn’t want to be screamed at for using and cleaning his sweater. He felt a soft panic growing inside his chest and once he stood right in front of the door he knew there was no turning back, the omega rotated the knob and greeted the man behind it. 

“Saionji-san, right?” Ukyo just nodded. The man was handsome, but not the way people think of handsome; his face seemed kind, but his eyes-they’re gold, like a hidden treasure and astonishingly beautiful; wild, even crazy and the smile that adorned his face while reaching out a hand to him, was to die for. “My name’s Nanami Ryusui, sorry to bother you at this time of the night so suddenly but you heard the old man.” He chuckled. “He mixed our sweaters.” 

Ukyo accepted the man’s hand, shaking it and stepping to the side to let him in. “Yeah, about that…” A cold sweat ran down his forehead. “I’m washing your sweater.” 

Ryusui arched an eyebrow while accepting the invitation. “Why?” 

The omega was having trouble thinking straight and he was feeling extremely embarrassed for having to say those words out loud. “I’m so sorry.” The warmth sensation wasn’t leaving his body and the guy’s scent was just getting stronger the moment he got inside his house. It was now pretty obvious that he was an alpha with a strong salty taffy scent, almost like seawater. “I thought it was my own and wore it when I arrived home.” Part of it was true since that’s exactly what he did, only leaving the small detail that it was pretty obvious that the sweater wasn’t his size, being too big for him. 

“And where is it?”

“I’m washing it.”

“Please don’t tell me that in the washing machine.” The blonde guy’s lips turned into a soft pout. 

“Yes.” Ukyo shyly answered. 

The alpha left out a big heavy sighed before plopping on the omega’s couch and pinching his nose’s bridge. “It’ll be all ruined.” He took out Ukyo's sweater from a white bag Ukyo’s sweater. “Here’s yours by the way, but it seems that probably you ruined mine, I shouldn’t be giving it back to you.” He chuckled. 

“I’m so sorry.” 

“Why did you wash it?” 

Ukyo scratched the back of his neck as he sat right next to the alpha, forgetting for a brief moment the sudden heat from his body and the sweat smell of the visitor. “I didn’t want to return a sweater with an omega scent.”

“Well, to be honest that would be lovely.” Ryusui’s face glared at the emerald eyes.

Ukyo’s cheeks blushed deeply by the sudden comment, was this guy for real? “I bet your omega won’t like you coming home with another omega’s scent.” This guy was everything Ukyo would have asked in a mate, but knowing his luck and how handsome he was, it was pretty obvious he was already mated. 

Ryusui let out a big laugh and rolled his eyes at the blonde’s words. “Not taken.” A smirk formed on his lips. “I’m free like the wind.” 

Well to hear that was actually a relief, even if that doesn’t mean a thing. Ukyo was losing himself into the golden eyes, radiating heat like a brick right out of the oven, feeling a bit dizzy and getting lost with the seawater scent; the world was spinning around and suddenly everything turned dark. 

* * *

Ukyo suddenly opened his eyes, feeling his face beet red and how his skin was even glistening; a strange mix of seawater and flowers was mingling into the air and he double blinked to notice where he was. Laying on his own bed and staring at the ceiling, the lights were turned off and just when he was about to turn his body and curled himself to sleep, he noticed there was someone on top of him. 

“You’re awake…”

His green eyes opened wide when he saw the naked alpha on top of him. The heat was continuously attacking Ukyo’s body, guiding one hand on his lower half and noticing that his clothes were missing and slick was crazily dripping down his thighs. His heat got activated by the sudden alpha’s arrival. 

“What’s happening?” The omega didn’t even try to move, his own small cock was already hard and his green eyes were so blissfully admiring at the alpha, they were like a hue of a new spring growth, bright and soft all at once with flecks of strength, of the kind of green that comes only as summer advances. Perhaps this was all wrong but his body and mind weren’t caring at the moment, just a huge need was screaming through his skin.

“I’m so sorry.” The alpha said while nuzzling against Ukyo’s scent gland, his scent was fresh and sweet at the same time, like vanilla and flowers all lovely mixed together. “You passed out on the couch and I brought you to your room but the moment I stepped inside…”

“I activated your rut.” Ukyo could smell it, the sweet desperation in the blonde’s body, screaming to mate with him. 

Ryusui nodded while continuing to nibble and sucking on the gland. “Your scent is lovely, my body couldn’t resist it.” 

“What did you do while I was…?”

“I just cleaned your hole.” The alpha approached his face and brushed his nose against the omega’s. “I was holding myself until you were awake.” He sighed. “I can go…”

The idea of the alpha leaving him right now didn’t set well with Ukyo, this was the first time that an alpha really wanted to be with him and their scents were mingling so perfectly together as if it was meant to be. “Don’t go.” Ukyo’s arms wrapped around the blonde’s neck and even if they didn’t know each other, something inside his soul was screaming at him to mate, to accept this fate and to be with him. He just hoped this wasn’t a pure hormonal thing, something to regret in the morning. 

Ryusui smiled widely and pressed their lips together. Ukyo could taste himself in the alpha’s tongue but it didn’t bother him. The omega was drugged by the alpha’s caress, this kiss felt nice and sweet, like the kisses every fairytale talked about and it looked like they were both discovering something together and new. It was a concert of stroking tongue and soft lips; Ryusui lifted his head and waited for Ukyo to open his green eyes and when he did, the alpha was struck once more by the omega’s loveliness. 

“You’re so beautiful.” 

Ukyo’s cheeks were a deeper tone of pink and a lovely whimper escaped from his lips as he searched into the golden eyes and felt great when he noticed the sweet arousal from his soon to be mate’s pupils. 

“You don’t even know me.”

“I’m getting to know you.” And then the alpha kissed him again. Ukyo’s mouth was his banquet; he sipped at his thick lips, savoring their taste, their softness and his hands were founding a way around his neck and into his gold strands of hair. 

The alpha’s caressed were sending shivers of pleasure through the omega’s body; he ate at him, nibbling at his lips before gently pulling away and tracing his tongue across the blonde’s chest, sucking on the pointy nipples and with both hands spreading open the omega’s legs. Ryusui had already licked his hole, drinking every drop of sweet slick and he was desperate to be inside, with hungry eyes he glared at Ukyo and the omega silently nodded. 

They were both breathing heavily and Ryusui rubbed his hard cock against the wet hole, teasing a bit before fully pushing inside and groaning when the tight walls were completely surrounding him. “You’re so perfect.” His hands were running wild on Ukyo’s body, feeling every inch of his soft silky skin. “Such a great omega.” 

“Alpha…” It was the first time that Ukyo exclaimed that word and he was feeling so vulnerable beneath his alpha’s touch. Mating was bringing that special addiction to his body as if Ryusui could be his true life partner. “Alpha…”

Ryusui started rocking his hips, finding a steady rhythm to please his omega’s needy hole, the slick was still pouring out and it made a naughty sound when their skins kept slapping against each other. It was such an intimate moment, and for Ukyo’s own sake he was praying to the Gods that the alpha was feeling the same way, that this was something both wanted and that Ryusui would keep him as his new mate, that he wanted him. That 's all. 

Ukyo was moving his own hips, looking for a deeper connection and wanted to feel even more, the cock was pushing in and out and he was getting ripped from his thoughts, the last of his worries were fading and the sensations of his body was taking hold of everything. A crescendo of excitement was growing inside his groin as his lonely small cock was cutely bouncing up and down with every single thrust; strings of precum were now painting his stomach and Ryusui was licking his lips at the lovely image beneath his body. 

“Alpha...I’m close.”

Ryusui smirked and quickly got a hold of the omega’s lonely cock, giving it a few hard strokes, feeling the precum completely wetting his fingers and he gasped when Ukyo started mewling and whimpering by the sudden release of his orgasm, pink void desperately clenching at the alpha’s cock as he needed something. 

“Please alpha...your knot…” 

Ryusui trusted himself even harder, a bubbling sensation growing inside his body until he finally popped his cock deep inside Ukyo’s hole, brushing the prostate and forcing the last drops of cum to drip down the omega’s small length. The alpha groaned loudly when his warm milk started invading the omega’s body, being one with someone he just met and that he didn’t even know his first name. 

Ukyo was caressing Ryusui’s shoulders, the emerald was admiring the gold and he whispered. “Thank you. That felt amazing…” 

Ryusui leaned his face and met the omega in a soft tender kiss, wrapping his arms behind the blonde’s back and rolling their bodies over so Ukyo could rest on his chest; hand brushing his hair and a proud purred left the alpha’s mouth. “You’re so warm.” 

“I’m in heat.” 

“Still, you're so cutely warm.” 

Ukyo couldn’t contain a soft giggle. “I didn’t expect anything of this at all.” 

“Well, it was all thanks to you ruining my sweater.”

“You didn’t even know if it’s ruined.” Ukyo pouted. 

Ryusui embraced him tightly, he had never felt like this before, like wanting to protect someone before. He rocked a bit his hips and a low moan escaped his omega’s lips, they were perfectly locked together as if they were two missing puzzle pieces finally finding each other. “Trust me, it’s ruined.” The alpha sighed happily. “But I don’t care about it anymore.” 

“Then what does this mean?” Ukyo shyly asked. 

“Well, for starters we’re gonna help each other with our heat and rut.” They were looking at each other and Ryusui traced the omega’s lip with the tip of his finger. It pouts slightly and the alpha had such an urge to bite it, to kiss it, to continue being wrapped within each other and listen to their gentle breathing. “And then after we’re done I’ll ask you on a date, Saionji-san.” 

“You really mean it?” 

“Of course.” Ryusui kissed him so softly, feeling his heart beat faster with every slight touch of their bodies. “I know this isn’t the way things should start, but after being with you I really want to know more of you.” 

Some crystal tears began dripping from the omega’s cheeks and Ukyo happily continued with the unending kisses. “I’ll love that.” 

“Then tell me your name…”

“Ukyo.”

“Nice to meet you Ukyo.” The alpha laughed and the blonde just rolled his eyes before continuing kissing Ryusui until both were too tired to keep going. The omega could still feel the warm arms around his body and the knot buried deep inside him. It was exactly as he’d thought it would be, the first time with an alpha and he only hoped that the millionth time felt exactly the same, like being wide awake, like losing his balance and by falling so suddenly in love over and over again. 

  
  


_ You came so suddenly into my life and now you have a place in my heart. A place no one else ever could have.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on twitter for every new fic and updates @Dainonico


End file.
